Find the Truth
by changingfavorite
Summary: The final episode of my series-Scooby and the gang, my OC Chillers, and her sisters are on a search for Diguro the digital villain's creator. But a change in Chillers and the danger of losing her is more than they expected...
1. Chapter 1: Help

**Find the Truth **

Chapter 1: Help

_This is the final episode of my series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers". Check the notes at the end of this chapter to find info on some things in this story._

* * *

Chillers sat on the porch swing. She just couldn't help wondering if the gang would find the answer to their toughest mystery yet now-who created Diguro and why. Now that Diguro was gone, this unknown professor was their only opponent. "This is the only professor I can find," Digi's voice said from within Velma's laptop, "Prof. Chemisan, who works with chemicals." "We'll pay him a visit, then," said Fred. "Chillers! We're leaving!" Velma called, closing her laptop. Chillers looked inside the house, with a strange feeling she may never see it again. Then she went in the Mystery Machine with her friends.

Prof. Chemisan's house was very plain for a professor's house. Everyone went up to it and Fred knocked on the door. A man opened the door-Prof. Chemisan. "We were wondering if you know anything about Diguro," said Fred. "Diguro? Well, I do know about his creator," said Prof. Chemisan, "Come in." Everyone went inside. The room they came into was filled with shelves and lab materials. There was a long table with containers of chemicals in one corner. While everyone else talked to Prof. Chemisan, Chillers looked at the containers. "Chee! Chee-uz chee-ee!" she said to herself._ Wow! There are so many interesting chemicals!_

As she walked along the table, she slipped. She fell into a green chemical in a clear bowl, then jumped out and shook the chemical off her fur. "Chillers! Are you all right?" said Velma. "I-I think so," said Chillers. "What?" all her friends said at once. "Like, Chillers," said Shaggy, "You talked!" "I did?" said Chillers, "I did!" "That was my newest chemical," said Prof. Chemisan, "I haven't tested it yet, so I don't know its effects. Giving your friend the power of speech must be one. Anyways, I know the name of the professor you are looking for. His name is Prof. Digu. You can find him in the building across the street." "Okay, we'll look there," said Fred, "Thanks for your help, Professor." Thanks!" called Chillers as she left with her friends.

When they got outside, they were greeted by two familiar creatures-Kitkit and Tsu-jii! "Chillers! We're so glad to see you!" said Tsu-jii. "Kihkih kih!" said Kitkit. _It's been a while!_ "Do you want to come with us on our newest mystery?" said Chillers. "Chillers! What happened to you? You're talking!" said Tsu-jii, floating around Chillers. "I was looking at this table, and-" started Chillers. "Let's just say she fell into a chemical, and it made her able to talk," said Velma. Tsu-jii chuckled. "Cool," she said, "We'd love to come along, wouldn't we, Kitkit?" But Kitkit just yawned. "Kitkit!" said Tsu-jii. Kitkit sighed, but slowly nodded.

"So Chillers learned to talk from a chemical? I bet Kitkit would like some of that," joked Tsu-jii. She looked over at Kitkit, who had fallen asleep. "Kitkit! Wake up!" Tsu-jii said, nudging Kitkit with her shoulder. "I know how to wake her up," said Chillers, finding a small spot of chemical still on her fur. She splashed the chemical on Kitkit.

* * *

_Notes:_

_-This is the last episode of "Scooby-Doo and Chillers." But since I'm not writing the episodes in order, I will continue to make more._

_-Two characters are mentioned in this story that haven't been in any other episodes I typed yet. They are Kitkit and Tsu-jii. Kitkit is Chillers's older sister, who loves adventure more than Chillers does but finds mysteries boring. She has hair on her head that covers her left eye, and she wears spikes and a bracelet that activates them. She only uses the spikes to frighten enemies. She is white with blue-green on the hair on her head, on the fur around her neck, and on her paws. Her eyes are also blue-green. Tsu-jii is Chillers's younger sister, who is magical, and can talk and float. She leaves sparkles wherever she goes. She is black with white on her face, chest, tail, and paws, and on the fur around her neck. She has an orange jewel on her forehead. Her left eye is purple and her right eye is yellow. Chillers, Kitkit, and Tsu-jii are all cat-like creatures._

_-Two episodes before this one, Diguro was defeated. That's why he's not in this one._

_-In the episode before this one, everyone was trying to find out about who created Diguro and why. That's why this one starts out the way it does._


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

**Find the Truth**

Chapter 2: The Secret

* * *

Kitkit awakened with a start and brushed the chemical off her fur. "Hey! Now you've got that stuff on me!" she said. Then she smiled and said, "Now we can all talk!" The three sisters made a high five.

Everyone went into Prof. Digu's building. It was a dark, spooky place, and it looked like no one had been there for years. "Let's split up," said Fred, "Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and I will explore downstairs. Velma, you take the cats upstairs." Then they split up.

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne looked all over the downstairs. Soon, Daphne found a book. "Look at this!" she said, "It's a diary!" "Look at this last entry," said Fred, "It's dated for today! It says, 'This is the day that everything will change-not only for me, but also for those who find the secret portal in my attic.'" "In the attic? Velma and the cats are up there!" said Daphne, "We have to warn them!" Then they ran to the upstairs.

Meanwhile, Velma, Chillers, Kitkit, and Tsu-jii were looking all over the upstairs. "Look up there! What's that?" said Tsu-jii. She floated up to a mysterious yellow circle in the air. Suddenly, she was pulled inside it. "Tsu-jii!" said Chillers, and she jumped in after Tsu-jii. "Chillers!" said Velma, and she jumped in after Chillers. Just then, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne came in the room. "Kitkit, where are Velma, Chillers, and Tsu-jii?" said Daphne. "They went in that thing," said Kitkit. "Oh, no! That's the portal Let's go find them!" said Fred. So he and Daphne went into the portal. "Like, Scoob and I aren't going in that creepy portal! We'll stay right here," said Shaggy. "Okay, then," said Kitkit, walking toward the portal. "You can stay in this dark, spooky old house." Then she jumped in. "Why does everyone tell us that?" said Shaggy. "Rait ror rus!" said Scooby as he and Shaggy ran to the portal and jumped in.

Everyone looked around. There was nothing but them in the portal, which was completely yellow inside. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. A man surrounded in a white glow walked up to them. "Zoinks!" said Shaggy. "I see you've made it," said the man, "I am Prof. Digu, and I have given digital powers to myself and this portal. But you will never make it out of here alive!" "We'll see about that!" said Chillers. Then she began to transform! She grew an ice horn on her forehead and on each leg, and on her tail. Her claws and teeth grew longer and sharper. Her eyes became blank, and she sprouted wings. She grew from small to HUGE!

"Jeepers! Talk about a growth spurt!" exclaimed Daphne. "Jinkies! She must be at least twenty times her normal size!" said Velma, "It must be an effect of the chemical!"


	3. Chapter 3: End of Mystery

**Find the Truth**

Chapter 3: End of Mystery

* * *

In her new form, Chillers jumped up and roared loudly. "Ha ha! Your friend may have grown, but she is still no match for me!" said Prof. Digu. He shot a digital beam, but Chillers moved out of the way. She flew toward him, biting and scratching, but missing. She roared in anger. "Chillers! Use your ice!" said Tsu-jii. Chillers nodded. Then she shot a powerful beam of ice, freezing Prof. Digu. Then she charged into the frozen professor, sending him far away. "No!" he shouted. "You did it, Chillers!" said Chillers's friends.

But something was not right. Chillers changed back to her normal self, but collapsed. "Chillers!" Velma picked up Chillers, whose eyes slowly opened. "Velma?" Chillers said weakly, "I'm so weak from transforming-I may not make it. You've been such a good friend to me. Thank you all for bringing me along on all your mysteries. Remember me." She purred softly, then breathed her last breath in her best friend's arms. Her lifeless body turned into sparkles and then-she was gone. "Chillers, don't go!" cried Velma. She gazed up at the endless yellow as the tears of deep sorrow came to her eyes.

The house was silent the rest of the day, after they got home, without its usual noise. Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne were sad. Velma was heartbroken. Kitkit and Tsu-jii acted as if the world were ending. The next morning, Velma looked out the window sadly. Scooby was at her side, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, he tugged at her arm. "Relma, rook!" he said. Velma looked over. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was Chillers, bounding toward her and making a giant leap. She caught the excited little creature just before being almost knocked over by her.

Velma hugged Chillers tightly. "You're back, Chillers!" she said happily, "I missed you so much!" "But how did you come back?" said Daphne. "The power of evil creates destruction, but the power of friendship creates miracles," said Chillers, her eyes sparkling. Everything was peaceful now, since Diguro and his creator were gone. Scooby licked Chillers. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" he said. "And Chillers too!" said Chillers. Then, Digi watched as all eight friends laughed with joy and gathered in a group hug.

This is a bond that will never be broken…

* * *

_**~The End~**_


End file.
